My Dark, Guardian Angels
by ForeverTheWhiteTiger
Summary: Hermione's world gets turned upside down when she finally realizes everything isnt what it seem, or everyone isnt whom they seem. Time changes everyone, for better or worse, and you should never judge books by their cover, especially snake skinned ones
1. Chapter 1

She walked aimlessly through the hallways, light streaming in through the covering glass so high up making her feel smaller than an ant. It was so quiet she could hear the echoes of her own footsteps, frightening her. She was lost in the maze of marble flooring and light stone walls, until she found a door. As she reached for it, a chill ran down her spine making her shake with a feeling of unease. The door was make of a onyx colored wood, but there was no handle. Slowly, she reached out to touch it, and once her finger made contact suddenly her whole hand became stuck flat against it.

On the verge of panicking, she tried to pull her hand away but she stopped when she noticed the glowing green light coming from all edges of the door. The light seemed to be going in different directions towards the center, leaving lines as it passed and it took only seconds for the girl to realize that the door was actually making a picture, snakes crawling from all around to the center of the door. What she didn't realize though was the light turning red as it got to the center, but when the picture was fully formed she gasped. There in the center, was a lion, surrounded by snakes. The true oddity was though that the snakes seemed to be bowing, all but three. Those three glowed a darker green, and formed what looked like a protective circle around the sole lion. Her hand, now finally released, went to her mouth as she gasped. The light faded, but the marks remained, and as the door slowly opened…

Hermione Jean Granger woke up.

* * *

**My most sincere apologies to those of you who have read this story before, I know I hadn't updated in far too long. But I have taken the time to re-create this story in hopes of making it better and more interesting. While this first chapter is very short, I can promise all updates will have chapters of 1,000 words at least if not more. The second chapter should be up today too, so please tell me what you think**

**-ForeverTheWhiteTiger**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat, her covers twisted and tangled around her. She shook them off and sat on the edge of her bed, holding her head in her hands. These odd dreams had been occurring more and more lately, confusing her to no end. She had tried everything she could think of to figure it out, and no book had held the answer. Going mad with insanity, she'd actually taken it so far as to send a letter to her professor, Minerva McGonagall, explaining the dreams and asking her for help but she has yet to receive a response. Sighing, she looked over at her clock and saw that it was a little after 3 in the morning, but she was wide awake. Grabbing a set of clothes for the day, she walked into the bathroom to take a soothing, hot shower.

Feeling clean and relaxed, Hermione stepped out of her bathroom fully dressed with her hair still wrapped in a towel. A tapping noise was heard and looking at her window, Hermione was delighted to see a little brown owl sitting there with a letter in its beak. When she opened the window, the bird flew in and landed on her desk, dropping the letter and looking up at her with pride in its eyes. Hermione chuckled, owls like house elves really did love their jobs. The letter held the familiar wax seal of Hogwarts and her excitement grew as she tried not to completely destroy the envelope trying to get to the letter. It was short, but Hermione instantly recognized McGonagall's prim handwriting and eagerly began to read.

"_Miss. Hermione Granger, _

_While it is such an oddity hearing from a student over summer vacation, I am glad you contacted me. The dreams you have described are very interesting and most baffled me as they did you, but I think I have finally found answers to your questions. I'm truly sorry, but you will have to wait until you are back at Hogwarts for me to give you these answers because in these dangerous times, I would not want you-know-who to interfere with the delivery and have the letter end up in the wrong hands. If anything else occurs, feel free to contact me immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

As pleased as she was to receive a reply, she was disappointed with the lack of needed answers. School would start in two weeks, marking today as the day she left to go to the Weasley's since she and Harry had promised Ron they'd go. She was all packed and ready, but as she was preparing a sense of dread took over her, and she had no clue why. She loved Harry and the Weasleys with all her heart and trusted them completely, so she shook off the feeling without a second thought.

Her parents woke up at around 8, and Hermione could smell breakfast being made. She walked downstairs and saw her mother making waffles and bacon while her father sat at the table reading the newspaper. Smiling, she walked over to both her parents and kissed them on the cheeks.

"Good morning," she said cheerily, and her mother smiled at her.

"Good morning dear, breakfast should be ready soon, would you like anything to drink?" her mother asked sweetly, and Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," debating between orange juice or milk, she settled on the orange juice and poured a large glass for herself.

"Taxes these days, simply madness," her father muttered to himself, "Hermione, can you please get me more coffee?"

After setting down her juice, she did as her father asked and her thanked her with a smile. Her mother set down three plates and the family began eating, typical, normal, and happy.

"So, when is coming to pick you up?" her father questioned, and it took her a minute to remember.

"Ten-thirty I believe" she replied and he nodded.

"Are you packed and ready?"

"Yes dad"

"Good girl" he smiled with pride, he was the one who always taught her to prepare early and be ready, a lesson that came in handy many times.

"We'll miss you so much darling" tears welled up in her mother's eyes and she squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry mum, I'll be back before you know it and I'll write every week"

"Promise?" her mother's voice shook, but her eyes seemed hopeful.

"Yes, I promise"

"You're overreacting love, just a few months and Hermione will be back for Winter vacation," her father smiled and her mother seemed to cheer up.

"I suppose you're right, very well then, what time is it?"

"Past ten, I'll bring down Hermione's bags" Mr. Granger stood up, pushing his chair back in and went upstairs. began to collect the silverware and plates and Hermione stood up to help. The dishes were cleaned and put back away by the time all her bags were back down and it was almost time to leave.

Green flames erupted from the fireplace startling her parents, but was soon replaced by a smiling .

"Hermione! Look at you, so grown up, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready' she gave her parents final hugs and kisses and took all over her things into the fireplace. Standing next to , she waved goodbye as he yelled.

"Weasley Burrow!"

A puff of green smoke clouded in front of her and as it cleared, she was greeted by the site of her best friends.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, grinning from ear to ear and she flew into the boy's open arms. They hugged tightly, and once he was done she hugged Ron just as tightly, and for a little longer. A light pink blush spread across her cheeks and she reluctantly let go.

"How've you boys been then? Behaving I hope"

"We've been good 'Mione, Harry here showed up a week ago" Ron said, a cute grin on his face as his shaggy red hair fell upon his eyes. Both boys were in desperate need of haircuts, with their hair practically blinding them.

"Are you packed and ready for school? Have you got all your books?" Hermione questioned and Harry laughed.

"Merlin's beard Hermione you just got here and you're already talking about school" he laughed and Ron chuckled while shaking his head. She crossed her arms over her chest, but smiled anyways.

"Yes well I'm just making sure you're prepared, pardon me for caring" she replied sarcastically, "help me with my bags?"

Both boys carried everything up to Ginny's room where Hermione would be staying. As they were going back downstairs, Ron turned around to face Hermione.

"I'm really glad you're back 'Mione" he said, his blue eyes twinkling. She smiled sweetly at him.

"It's good to be back, Ron" she replied. He turned around and she walked behind him with a big smile permanently attached to her face.

Little did she know how much things would change in just a few days.

* * *

**Ok, so updating twice on the same day didn't work out, I apologize! At least this chapter hit my 1000 word mark, hopefully the next few will be longer. Review please :)**

**-ForeverTheWhiteTiger**


End file.
